Ortega: A Legacy of Darkness
by Froline el-Vasper
Summary: Let us delve into a characters twisted past...and see the outcome after his death...(Slightly AU) CHAPTER 8 NOW (and finally x.x;;) UP!
1. Prolouge

So I believe this is the third time that I've tried to put this up.*sighs*.well, this is going to be quite interesting, seeing what's going to happen and all. I will try my best to keep this all together and not to bore you.with that.have fun with it, and you can make it however you want. If you want to use any characters that are in the coming chapters, they are at your disposal.just.cite me.or.something along those lines.erm.yeah.have fun.  
  
P r o l o g u e : R e b i r t h  
  
The mist flowed silently, like great curtains, caught suddenly by a small breeze. The boat cut the black water with out a sound. The smell of salt was in the air, and the wind sung a mournful dirge. The grey fog wrapped around the boat like a thick blanket. Then he saw it, a great, dark, looming shape that etched its image in the sky. As he came closer the shape of turrets and towers seemed to form themselves there. It was an immense castle where no light shone save a menacing red moon casting its envious gaze on the great structure.  
  
When the boat finally touched the island, Ortega gingerly climbed out of the boat. He was a tall, dark skinned man-wolf with long unkempt hair tied back. He wore dark crimson pants that were worn from use and wore traditional white paint on his chest. He sniffed the air and scanned the area with his gold eyes. It wasn't long to the dark castle. He walked along the dark, listening to the wind with his sensitive ears.  
  
Ortega was one of the "Man-wolves" who had sealed away their great powers to help the humans when they were needing protection from the cold and starvation. Ortega never really liked the humans that much. He though that they were just taking advantage of his race, making them do all the work.  
  
Although, close friend and near brother, Cornell, had thought otherwise. Cornell and Ortega had hunted the humans in the past together with the rest of their pack. Together, they were the best of friends. No one could separate them.  
  
Until that fateful day...  
  
Ortega closed his eyes and clenched his fists briefly. He had wished that small infant girl to hell. That was the moment when Cornell chose to stay and help the humans. Ortega quickly opened his eyes and ground his teeth. Now he and Cornell were sworn enemies.  
  
"Why are you waiting?"  
  
Ortega turned round to see an elderly gentleman wearing a violet suit. His skin was the color of smoke and his eyes were a cold, dark green. The man seemed to float as he came closer to Ortega. "You know the way already, man-wolf,"  
  
Ortega stared up at the blood-red moon. Was this the right thing to do? He would be risking the lives of many others, but nothing seemed to matter now. Getting revenge was the only message in his mind now, but he would have to plan it carefully. Ortega knew Cornell only too well. Somehow, he would have to find Cornell's weakness, but now was not the time.  
  
Ortega drew in a breath and then turned back to gentleman.  
  
"I was hoping you would show me, Gills de Rais,"  
  
Gills nodded then his pointed ears twitched close to the castle. The gentleman in the purple suit smiled, then flexed his fangs.  
  
"My prince is calling me. Come, we must hurry."  
  
Ortega merely nodded then began to follow him. They were walking the remnants of the bridge. Something was telling him that this wasn't right. Some small voice in the back of his head. Ortega ignored it and continued walking. Gills obviously knew of a shortcut, because in less than a few minutes, they both were standing in front of the castle's gate. The portcullis raised slowly and they both stepped through. Ortega stopped walking as the portcullis came down. 'No turning back now,' Ortega thought and Gilles beckoned him further inside.  
  
The place was immensely dark and filled with a rank odor. He saw that there was another portcullis in front of them. If it were down, it would have formed a hallway. There were two doors, one to the left and one to the right. A portcullis was in front of them, whereupon they both entered a large room with two pillars on either side and a faint pungency caught his nose. Ortega knew what it was all too well. The odor of death. He had been accustomed to it, so it didn't affect him much. He watched Gilles, with what light was left in the room. It seemed to make him happier to be in this place. Then Gilles turned round and looked at him with those cold, empty eyes, "You must stay here until I send for you."  
  
"But what of..."  
  
Gilles looked around, flexing his fangs, "Oh don't worry, man-wolf. You'll meet the prince of darkness soon enough. Just stay here until I send for you."  
  
Gills began to leave out of the other gate. Ortega called out after him, "How will I know?"  
  
Gills turned to look at him. He had a look of unsureness about him. "You will."  
  
The portcullis lowered and as Ortega looked for him through the gate, Gilles was gone.  
  
Ortega shook his head, 'So...here is some goddamned test that I will endure for...how ever the hell long.'  
  
Ortega lay back on one of the walls. He hadn't slept for days it seemed. Ortega was going to watch if any creatures would lurk in. His vision became blurred. Ortega tried to shake it off, but it got the better of him. Soon Ortega was in the thick folds of grey sleep. 


	2. Part One: Adumbration:: Chapter One: Rem...

P a r t O n e : A d r u m b r a t i o n  
  
C h a p t e r O n e: R e m e m b e r a n c e  
  
"So," Ortega said, looking out at the pale moon. "Do you think we'll find something? The pack hasn't eaten in days."  
  
Cornell shrugged, "Maybe. The humans aren't really in this area".  
  
Cornell was a tall man-wolf his eyes were the color of the moon in daylight. Cornell and Ortega had been the best of friends since they were pups. They led the pack on raids, they were the masters of that. They were brothers, the same soul in two different bodies. Ortega scanned the trees, in hopes of finding at least a small child that had wandered away from their caravan. "We should start moving," Ortega stood and so did Cornell. "There might be a camp not far ahead,"  
  
Cornell nodded, not paying attention. He was determined to keep the pack alive. That's why Ortega admired him so much. He didn't want to see all of them just die off for a petty cause. Ortega looked back at the camp. He saw his clan, his family looking very ravenous. They restrained their hunger by sleeping, well, most of them did. Others had gone out and searched for humans to feed on, but never returned.  
  
Although that brought another thought to mind. Cornell had never liked killing humans much. Sure he found them and all, but it was the killing that took him the longest. Ortega never understood why. Cornell would sneak in on a camp and then find a suitable human to feast on, but he would just stand there watching it sleep. Ortega noticed that Cornell had become less talkative and more stern. But he cared for the clan, not for himself. He would risk his own life for them.  
  
Both began to walk away from camp, just checking in with the forest to see if any of it would reveal any of its secrets. They had been given a small hunting party of six while the rest of the clan stayed back and watched over the elders and trained the others. They hadn't been able to eat much in quite sometime. Somehow, many of the humans knew that they had branched out into the forests and were tracking down humans; killing them for food. They had to search out farther and father from the forests to find just a small caravan with one or two humans. They used to be able to find them in tens or twenties. Now, only small and minuscule numbers.  
  
"So, the two young ones are looking for food, eh?"  
  
Both Cornell and Ortega turned to face a tall and slender man-wolf. If he were human he would look to be the age of thirty. His long black mane of hair fell to his shoulders and his dark onyx eyes were filled with cold and darkness, but it was expected of a man-wolf, and nothing more or less. He wore the color green, to blend in, disappear into the forest's deepest bowls. His skin was the darkest hue of ebony, as he was from far to the west and to the south.  
  
Ortega half smiled "Amadi, I thought you were with the others," Amadi smiled, his brilliant white teeth shining between the dark lips. "No. I was actually sent for you. It seems that they need your help," Cornell looked a bit perplexed "You mean, Fionn, Naharadhi, and Selph? I thought they had ten times the strength of bringing two oaks together, and they cannot fare on their own?" Amadi shook his head "Yes, tis true. Come. They may have the strength to move mountains, but their senses are not as sharp as yours. Come," Amadi beckoned them to follow him. As they were stealthy creeping deeper into the forest, Cornell's head jerked up. He stopped and turned sniffing out the air.  
  
"I'm picking up a sent," Cornell began to scan the area vigorously, past the trees, around great boulders. He sniffed the air again. Then Cornell stopped, looked in that direction for a little while, then gave out a great howl and sprinted towards to where his instinct told him where the humans were. Ortega was soon to follow, running with lightning speed. Amadi was soon to follow, and the others were quick to follow surging forward.  
  
After some strenuous running, the pack made it to the camp. It was enclosed by many tall and noble trees curving down, making a small valley. There were four caravans circling a dying fire and three men, already in the thick grey eyes of sleep. Although one was awake, trembling when he had heard the howl. He held a rifle that was quivering in both of his arms, clutching it until his knuckles turned white. His ears were alert to every sound. Or so he thought...  
  
All of the clan had been taught how to run over a pile of twigs and make no sound. They had been trained since they were very young to do this sort of thing. They always ended up getting the most satisfactory results. Cornell and Ortega crouched close to a barrier of trees where no prying human eyes could see. Ortega smiled, "This should be enough to satisfy the pack,"  
  
Cornell lowered his eyes "I...I don't think..."  
  
Before Cornell could say anything else, Selph was too eager and impatient. He stalked up as close to the edge of the trees as possible, then let out a menacing growl that snapped the silence. The human turned to attention and gripped his rifle so hard that a ruby sheen began to slowly pour over it. He breathed harder.  
  
Amadi put his hand on Selph's shoulder "What's gotten into you? You must be patient," Selph's copper eyes glinted in the pale moonlight as he shook the moor's hand from his shoulder "Our clan had been starving for more than two weeks. Do you wish to fail them, Moor? You are not our kind, I don't know why the council elders decided to let you come with us," Fionn, another man- wolf, growled slightly and stood in front of Selph "Amadi is right, Selph. Wait, listen. Isn't that what we've been trained for countless years of our lives?" Selph's eyes went wide "So, now you've sided with the moor, eh? He is not our kind, Fionn. He cannot even-"  
  
"Be still! All of you!" An old seasoned man-wolf emerged from the shadows. It was Naharadhi, the assumed leader and elder of the pack. His slivered hair slightly obscured his ivory pale skin, but his vibrant green eyes pierced through, even in the engulfing darkness. He had managed to train them when they were only but pups; showing the hard fist of strength.but the swiftness and agility that was necessary to become a true Man-Wolf warrior."We will wait. We must, Selph," Selph looked perplexed "B-but, Naharadhi-" The leader stopped Selphs mouth with his incinerating gaze. "You are not to question me. Is that clear, Selph?"  
  
With that, Selph gave out a low menacing growl and lept from his perch, just to anger Naharahdi and faced the human. The human, despite his fear, jauntily aimed his rifle at Selph and fired. The man-wolf took a bullet and stumbled slightly, pausing for a fraction of a second, then falling to the ground. Ortega's heart jolted in fear. Was Selph really dead? The man stood up and prodded Selph with his rifle as the other began to awake. Satified, the man, still looking at the dead Man-Wolf, whilst trying to get the attention of the others. Selph then leapt up and clawed the man's throat open and blood began to darken the earth. The human's eyes clouded and the rifle fell to the ground. He sunk his teeth into the human's arm and ripped it. The other two woke up to find death had already claimed them. All of the man wolves poured from the woods in a tangled mass.  
  
Screams erupted from the caravans. Ortega was already out and killing with the pack, feeding. He turned and was going to offer some human flesh to his friend. He had expected Cornell rushing in and feeding too, but all he saw was a terror stricken face staring back at the huge tableau. Ortega followed his gaze to a small girl running through the screaming humans and the uncontrollable man -wolves. She dodged everyone getting in her way. The girl stood at the verge of the forest looking back at the scene; tears filled her eyes.  
  
And he knew, he knew that moment something would forever change in Cornell.  
  
Ortega made his way over to Cornell, "Cornell, what are you looking at?" Even though he already knew he wanted to see it through Cornell's eyes. He didn't even look back at Ortega.  
  
"I see a terrified girl watching her family being destroyed,"  
  
"Is that all you see?"  
  
Cornell turned back, the flames danced in his eyes, filled with sadness.  
  
Ortega half smiled "Kill her,"  
  
"What??"  
  
"I said 'kill her' what's wrong with that?"  
  
Ortega could almost see the lump forming in Cornell's throat. Cornell stared at his friend not quite knowing what to say, "Its...its inhumane,"  
  
Ortega wanted to fall on the ground laughing, but he was smart enough to keep a straight face, "Cornell... we are inhumane. Can't you see it among our people," Ortega showed Cornell the awful image again...the pain, the suffering...  
  
"I've seen you kill a newborn infant, rip its head off straight from its body while it was smiling at you. I've seen you kill innocent women and men and do the most horrible tortures ever imagined. Yet, you cannot kill this child?? Cornell, If you don't kill her, you'll become attached to her and then you'll betray us,"  
  
Cornell's eyes flashed, "Did you really think that I knew about this place about a half hour ago?" Ortega's face clouded. Cornell shook his head, "Ortega, I knew about this place for five days,"  
  
Shock filled Ortega's mind "What??"  
  
"I think I have already betrayed you and the whole clan. I couldn't stand another feeding frenzy again and I thought about it..."  
  
Ortega felt the blood boil in his throat, ".You thought about it.did you? So, most of those clan members didn't have to die all because of your fear of our way? Cornell, What is wrong with you? I think that little girl has changed you into one of those human admirers,"  
  
Ortega was red hot with anger and Cornell's anger matched his. Ortega glowered "If you think that you can just walk away and leave us, go ahead, I'm not stopping you. But remember this. You abandoned us, Cornell, and if you think you can just waltz back into our lives and think we're all happy about it, you are wrong."  
  
That comment set Cornell off. He growled in the back of his throat then lunged at Ortega. Ortega was expecting that and moved aside. Cornell hit the ground, then pushed him self up again, he was so determined to stand up for these humans. "I don't want to fight you, but just stop saying those things."  
  
"Oh so I'm ruining your perfect view of those humans, huh, is that it?"  
  
"No. You're letting the clan kill themselves,"  
  
Ortega scoffed "Is that supposed to make me fill with rage? C'mon Cornell, you can do better than that," Ortega didn't see it coming at all but in a split-second, Cornell had already given a blow to Ortega's arm. It bled with the fiery wrath that a man-wolf was built on. Ortega turned and his eyes flashed.  
  
The deafening screams were blocked out, the blood spilling was kept out of vision, only one thing remained intent for Ortega. He could hear a heart pulsing blood, Cornell's heart, he would have it, rip the damned thing out of Cornell's chest. He had betrayed everything that he had said to Ortega, all the promises broken that were made when they were children. All emotions were filling him, rage, sadness, envy, vengeance...Ortega felt a new fire blaze uncontrollably within. 


	3. Chapter Two: Awakening

C h a p t e r T w o : A w a k e n i n g  
  
Ortega jolted from the wall he was laying on. He took in ragged breaths, realizing where he was. Dead morning light shafted through the small cracks of the old castle wall. He lay his back on the wall again and let a breath out. The frayed images of his dream came back. He closed his eyes and knew what happened next in the flashback: They fought a long and hard battle, Cornell had given the final blow to Ortega that knocked him down and unconscious. Although, the last thing he saw was some of the pack chasing Cornell and that human girl into the depths of the forest. Ortega was always true to his word, He would kill Cornell, fight his real form, to the death. Ortega nodded then stood up.  
  
Ortega began to take everything in. The walls were morbid and gray, frigid to the touch, yet somewhat...alive. Ortega shook his head 'no this can't be right. How can a castle live??' He decided to investigate this place. He walked closer, to the end of the portcullis where Gill de Rais had vanished so suddenly. He peered out; no sun to greet him, just a dark sky. There was a wrought-iron fence with tall spikes at the top. Then at the adjoining places, there were two columns of stone, one for each side. The iron continued from there going into where the castle wall was. The fence itself was a large, black, gothic design.  
  
The dead leaves littered the ground. On the other side, Ortega could just make out the other parts of the fence and two shrubberies on either side, forming a small hallway. There was another gate at the other end.  
  
Ortega was about to walk away when he thought he heard something calling his name. He stopped to listen to it. It sounded like one voice wispy as smoke off of a candle, but it increased in volume and he could hear thousands of voices crying out his name: Ortega! Ortega!...  
  
It continued on and on, then he faced the portcullis and the voices said something new:  
  
Ortega, your time has come Help the dark lord; the battle will be won But do take caution as you will see Your power will not be your destiny  
  
Execute his tasks, they will be small If you do not, he will see to your downfall You have no choice but to agree You will put your trust in me  
  
Your friend will fight With all of his might You must believe For you to conceive ...  
  
The voices stopped and Ortega stood wondering as those words imprinted on his mind "You must believe for you to conceive...What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ortega didn't even think that he had said those words, for in an instant the portcullis opened. He took a step back as it did and looked again on the wrought-iron. Follow... It came again and they sounded as if they were all in an icy room that slowed their movements down.  
  
Ortega was hesitant at first then the voice grew sharp as the winter winds. Follow!!... Ortega didn't feel like he was in his body as he made his way to the gate. All of this was very strange, but it seemed like something was normal about it like he had done it before. When he reached the gate it swung wide on its ancient, rusty hinges making a screech that was very painful to Ortega's hearing. When he was inside the small hallway of the iron on either side and another gate in front, The gate behind him was promptly and briskly shut leaving a resounding echo against the castle walls. Ortega turned briefly then looked fixedly ahead. He made his way into a small courtyard which contained a large marble fountain, a few trees, and some graves. Behind it was a large villa suitable enough for at least to have twenty people to live in it and have enough room for visitors. He walked up to the graves.  
  
There were two next to each other; looked like they were freshly cut and placed there when he was asleep. He couldn't read the human's writing well, but with what litte he knew, he could make out a few words after learning to live with them for an entire year. The grave said this:  
  
Here lies my beloved wife Mary, born - 1842 died - 1887 ...  
  
Ortega couldn't read the rest although it looked like some sort of an eulogy. When he was about to read the other one, something caught his attention. The door to the villa opened so very slowly that none but a man -wolf could have heard it. He turned and faced where the sound had come from.  
  
Follow...  
  
Ortega seemed to be in a trance as he slowly walked up the cold, stone steps. The leaves began to dance across the ground and waltz in the air. Ortega's eyes strained to have a look past the darkness inside, but there was no benefit from doing so. He heard the wind purr across the walls, The leaves making a crackling sound jumping off the ground and swirling in the air. Ortega could smell a storm, even though it was early in the day...but he didn't know what time it was or anything. Ortega snapped back to attention to the door ahead. Ortega took a breath then entered and put his guard up. His eyes scanned each part of the main room. As he was doing so, the door was closed by the wind, now more forceful than before.  
  
The room was nothing like Ortega had seen. Carpet clothed the floor here and there. There was a stair way that led up to the next level; forming a Y shape. He was about to advance up the stairs but then something caught his sensitive hearing. It was a scuffling sound but it was quick. He looked around to see what it was, but nothing advanced or retreated. 'Probably a mouse or a rat,' Ortega thought. He shrugged it off when the scuffling came closer up on the...wall.  
  
Ortega looked up and what met his eyes was a most disturbing...thing of any nature he had ever seen in all of his years. 


	4. Chapter Three: Interview with a Vampire

C h a p t e r T h r e e : I n t e r v i e w w i t h a Va m p i r e  
  
Ortega stared at it with horror while it leapt from the wall. Its skin was a chalky grey, rough and bumpy. He even thought he saw something crawl under its skin. It wore dark, charcoal pants, and only a crimson vest, frayed and tattered. Its hair (or what was left of it) was a tangled dark mass on top of its head. Its nose was bent at a queer angle that left Ortega not even wanting to know what caused it to be like that. Its ears were crooked, bent and pointed. Its eyes...were so hollow and cold that it almost made Ortega shiver. As soon as it came off of the wall it flexed its fangs, which were long and sharp, but yellowed and decayed. When it stood, it was bent over, head off its spine, and one leg turned inward. It was one of the many vampires. The vampire leered at Ortega as it limped towards him.  
  
"Lord Gills talked to you, didn't he?" It was obvious that the vampire's vocal cords had dried out, giving it a very raspy voice. Its syllables sounded like they were only half made, here and there it lisped. Ortega wasn't afraid of anything, but now he was getting second thoughts about that. He made no avail to answer it, even through it was very hard to understand what the vampire had said. The Vampire chuckled, "Thought so. I knew you wouldn't answer,"  
  
Suddenly the vampire cocked his head to one side, seeming to listen to something, then turned to the stairs. "He's calling..." there was a slight pause, then he turned round again. "Come, man-wolf. Much is to be done,"  
  
The Vampire limped towards the stairs. Ortega only watched him. He felt very strange. Was this the right thing to do? The vampire turned back as he was half way up the stairs. "Come! We cannot keep the master waiting!" It coughed and wheezed as it continued up the stairs. Ortega briskly followed it. As they reached the second floor, Ortega could see, in the dim lighting, two stain glass windows, and in the middle of them there was a painting, canvas torn so he couldn't make out what it was. When he faced the entrance of the stairs again, he saw windows, boarded up with dead light shafting in. A red, velvet couch stood neglected for some time, dust clothed it.  
  
He saw the vampire, frequently coughing and wheezing, making his way to a door on the left side. Ortega thought that the vampire would cough up his liver, or what was left of the decomposing organ. Ortega shrugged the thought off quickly, as he followed the vampire. The vampire ushered Ortega through the door into an open air hallway. The wind began to purr again, softly but eerily. Through the arches, Ortega could see hedges and far off, the castle wall. On the other side of the hall, there were candles, struggling to keep alive.  
  
At the end of the hallway, there was a set of double doors. The vampire protruded a set of keys and unlocked the door. Inside, Ortega was mystified by what he saw. It was a rose garden, very well tended. They were white roses, pale but beautiful, their fragrance was strong, but not pungent. It almost made Ortega feel comforted by their pale heads and their dark green, almost black, stems and thorns. The room was a circular shape with part of the rose garden to one side. The other was in the middle with a column being the center piece. Windows showed the dark, overcast sky and more hedges as the skylight had more dead light pouring in.  
  
The vampire panted as he made his way down the stone hall to yet another door and opened it. Ortega slowly followed to catch the last glimpse of the roses fading away behind the concealment of the door. Yet again more stairs, with a candelabra sitting on the other side of the stairs, flames taking note of their movements. Paintings were hung on the walls although, it wasn't their best time to see them. They were turned at crude angles or shrouded in dust and web or ripped and torn.  
  
Nonetheless, they continued up the stairs. Into a hallway they went, passing many doors, rounding a corner, passing two stain glass windows. They continued past those and to a room at the end of the hall, on the left, went through into the room. It was a large room, with a table in the center, surrounded by chairs. A painting was slashed on the far wall hung at an odd angle, it might have been a salvation to the people that used to own this house.  
  
There was a large mirror with a mantle, and on the mantle was a vase of roses. They were white but splashed with...blood. Ortega was staring at them when suddenly he heard the vampire speak "Well, this is where your journey ends, Man-wolf," Ortega slowly turned round to face the vampire who was looking oddly at him. "And I'll make sure of that. That trip has made me quite hungry... do you understand?" the Vampire laughed, a low, deep, evil laugh as he advanced on Ortega.  
  
Ortega growled then lunged at the Vampire, bringing his claws into the vamp's right arm. It screamed and staggered back. It hissed as Ortega, then held his arms, almost in a embrace trying to hug someone, and ran forward. It was very odd, the vampire didn't bounce at all, he just ran straight forward. Ortega waited for the right moment then did a flip over the vamp, and made a quick kick in its spine. It flopped over: dead.  
  
Ortega, breathing hard, (even though it wasn't much of a fight), walked slowly over to the vamp laying on the ground. He stared at it, then suddenly it hissed while it was on the ground, then flipped up kicking Ortega to the floor. Ortega wasn't expecting that, as he let out a surprised cry. The vamp came close to Ortega, close enough to do some real damage to the vampire, smelling its decaying breath. Ortega swung out his legs to kick the vamp down. He succeeded in doing so, stood up, and put a foot on the vamp's chest. If he pressed hard enough he would break the vamps sternum, causing his ribs to split apart and even break out of the skin, damaging his heart, lungs and many of his organs.  
  
"Where is Gilles de Rais?" Ortega barked at him. The vampire's face writhed in pain, but his body remained stationary.  
  
"What business do you have with him?"  
  
"I am supposed to help him raise Dracula,"  
  
The vamp looked shocked, but at the same time he was giving Ortega an 'that's what I'm trying to help you with' look. "Well," the vampire began "I'll take you to him, it you take your foot off me," Ortega began to get suspicious "How can I know that this isn't a trap?"  
  
"You'll...you'll just have to...trust me,"  
  
"That's not good enou..."  
  
"Quintin? Were you trying to kill the Dark Prince's chosen?"  
  
Ortega turned to see a familiar man in a purple suit, wearing an amused smile.  
  
"My lord!" Quintin wheezed "this is.the chosen!?" Gilles de Rais nodded "That's right, Quintin. He going to help us with the other man-wolf, because there is an offer that he cannot resist." Gilles looked at Ortega. "Follow me, Man-wolf. You destiny awaits," Ortega looked back at Gilles then took his foot off of Quintin, who began to cough and hack. With one last look at the hissing, angered vampire, Ortega followed Gills through a hallway into a small library. Inside it was very dark, so only he could see the outline of things. He saw a table with a chair by it. Book shelves lined the walls. There was a small alcove with a chair in the center of it.  
  
Ortega was led to the chair, as Gilles motioned for him to sit. "Wait here," Gilles went to the door which was the only light that emanated the room. It was quickly shut, not leaving a slight crack of light. It was pitch dark. Fear and panic began to leap into Ortega's veins. He was a man- wolf, one of the supernatural. Why was he fearing his own kind, the other supernatural? He had never really know about the vampires until he was eight. A storyteller told the legend of "Vald the impaler", killing his own kind to scare off the Turkish, making a pact with the devil when his love died, becoming a vampire, and the legendary Belmont clan, destine to kill the dark, vampiric lord and his followers.  
  
That night he and Cornell went out to see if they could find a vampire. Both stayed up for hours and hours walking endlessly around to find a grey skinned vampire. Not successful, and disappointed they were going to head back to camp .They were both trudging along, when they both heard a sound, snapping twigs...going very fast. They could tell it was human and frightened, but since they were not old and wise yet, they couldn't tell who it was. To they followed the sound until the made it to the spot: a human woman in a badly tattered dress ran as fast as she could go. She kept on turning her head frequently, but that made her slow down.  
  
Then it came, what the two boy-wolves were looking for: A grey skinned vampire sprinted so fast that it looked like he was only fueled by one thing, the woman. At last the woman tripped and fell. She struggled to get up, but the vampire bore down upon her. She struggled, but it was too late for her. He semi-raped her first, ripping her dress down the middle, kneading her breasts as the woman cried out, fearful of her death to come. Then, finally, came the death. The boys watched in half awe, half horror as the vamp began to pull her head to the opposite side (so there would be a bare space of her neck) as she began to scream and cry out in help, and he grazed his sharp teeth on her throat, playing with his prey.  
  
The vampire seemed to relish her sounds of pain as he ran his long, grey tongue over the place where he soon would feed. He then laid his teeth on her skin, which looked like pure alabaster in the grim moonlight, then, a pause as he just reveled in the rampant pulsing of her jugular; in her fear. Swiftly, he bit through, taking in his much needed nourishment. The woman gave a loud moan that sounded like a half cry for help, as blood oozed out of her neck. The woman fell limp as the vampire began to finish the job. Both Ortega and Cornell began to run away asking each other questions like: "Did you see that?", "Wasn't that terrifying?"  
  
Ortega came out of his musings when he noticed a sudden drop in the temperature. The room suddenly became frigid. Ortega thought he could see something in the dark, something in the shape of a man, but he really wasn't sure. Suddenly, a burst of violet light made Ortega nearly jump out of his skin. He stared at it for a moment then saw a face. He couldn't remember what It looked like, but then he felt weak, and then fell limp to the floor.  
  
*******************  
  
Ortega thought he could hear thousands of voices in pain. All screaming, an no end. Ortega opened his eyes and all he could see was a dark sea of bodies screaming for their souls, their vocals echoing. Ortega stared in shock as they reached out for him, wailing for help. Ortega began to walk backwards, still staring at them.  
  
"Ah, so it is the man-wolf," Ortega whipped round to see what he had feared most. It was a tall vampire at least seven or eight feet tall, grey skin, the eyes were ever so worse than the old one's. So dark, so hollow, and so frigid. He felt his soul wither and die at the sight. The vampire was wearing a gentleman's suit with a cape, all tattered. It was the dark lord himself: Dracula. 


	5. Chapter Four: Purging the Light

AN: I would like to say thank you for all of your support by reading and reviewing and reviewing (especially reviewing!!! it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!!). I know that this particular game was not popular with most of the Castlevania crowd...but It deserves to be looked at once and again. I might be emailing some of you soon because I'm gonna need some help with the cutscenes (for I do not own the game myself...I'm going back to this fic from about three or four years ago...(yesh...when I was a wee lass of only eleven) with what they say to each other and such...No I do not want it do be to the exact T, but close enough to be understood and related to the game. Now, for the chapter that you have been waiting for...and here doth end the rant...oh and yesh.appologies to Quest64 and Merlin (the mini-series on NBC from a few years back).  
  
C h a p t e r F o u r : P u r g i n g t h e L i g h t  
  
Dracula gave Ortega a smile without amusement. "I have been waiting for you," Ortega stared back at him, bolted to the floor. The voices seemed to scream louder and louder and Ortega wanted quiet. He hated loud noise, but this was to drive anyone mad. He looked out onto the grey vastness of people wailing giving their loud sounds to no end. Ortega suddenly felt his mind beginning to boil and his forehead was wanting to split open, wanting to scream too. He scarcely managed to hold all of the pain in, never did he once look away from the dark lord.  
  
Dracula made a slight nod of a bow with respect. "Good. I always like a man that can get down to business quickly," Suddenly, the screaming stopped. He looked round. All the bodies were frozen in some horrible motif. Their limbs twisted into strange angles, their faces bent in pain and sufferance. Dracula looked out onto them "You are wondering who they are, are you not, man-wolf? They are my rivals: Mankind. They will always be my rivals for they have destroyed everything that I have ever believed in,"  
  
Dracula stood, looking at him in a strange way that Ortega couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I know you man-wolves experienced 'The Separation'," Ortega nodded "When man had 'greater' things to offer; to provide the packs. Some stayed with us, still learning the ways of the ancients. The others, moved on not even looking back greed overcoming them for their new future," Dracula continued "I know you have been betrayed-" Ortega was taken aback a bit. How could he know? "-and so have I. That gives us something in common...You do still hate Cornell, don't you?"  
  
"...Yes..." Ortega was still shaken that Dracula could know so much about him and all that he had known for his whole life. Dracula had his arms folded across his chest. "You sound surprised that I know everything about you, am I right? Well, Ortega, I know your going on the string of fate. It is your choice only that you can help me, man-wolf. Think on this: Join me, and you will take all the other man-wolves and keep them close, guiding them to prosperity," Ortega smiled inwardly and was thinking of the road ahead, then he remembered something. "There is something you will need from me," Dracula chuckled "Yes, of course, you are very smart. Cornell has a certain...power that I need of him. If you can lure him here somehow, I will keep true to my word," Ortega began to ponder this "Give me some time,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
"How will I contact you?"  
  
"Just call my name...out loud. Remember, Man-wolf, Think on my words," The world suddenly fell away and the wailing started up again, but it sounded like it was saying something:  
  
Ortega, your time has come Help the dark lord ;the battle will be won But do take caution as you will see Your power will not be your destiny...  
  
He came back suddenly, all of the air coming back to his lungs. It was pitch black again but there was a fading purple light floating, drifting away. Would he go and make this pact? He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach somewhere. Something wasn't right. He had to think carefully, oh but revenge, sweet revenge made him want to join even more. He would show Cornell how "weak" he really was and beat him at his own game.  
  
But then of course how would he do this? Well it was obvious that he had to get something that was dear to him. And that would have to be that little girl, whom he would enjoy killing the most. A faint smile crossed his lips, but then of course to find them would be most difficult. He had no idea of the closest human village. It had to be off this island and onto the mainland. He knew that this part would not be easy, and it would take too long. Suddenly one word was etched in his mind and he had no idea how it got there but it was the name of Limelin. 


	6. Chapter Five: Disfiguration

C h a p t e r F i v e : D i s f i g u r a t i o n  
  
Ortega still sat in the chair still brooding. He did remember Limelin by of attacks that he continuously had gone on in the past: a human village which had a sufficient population. He had heard rumors that some man-wolves had gone there in the past and had sealed their powers away as the Elders had commanded them to. They were to live harmoniously with the humans, which made Ortega sick. Maybe that was where Cornell was hiding. He would have to spy round a bit before doing any serious damage. He nodded to himself and felt confident about this. He would first do Dracula's bidding then get his powers. Ortega smiled, a smile that was only known to evil.  
  
The door opened quietly and Ortega was broken out of his musings. He swivelled around in his chair to face the door. Even though there wasn't much light outside, his eyes had to adjust to the change.  
  
A figure all dressed in black entered the room. Her dress shifted across the floor with small swishing sounds as she moved. Her hat had a long white plume arching back from it and on it were embroidered strange runes in red. Her stark white, almost grey, skin was with out a blemish or wrinkle. Her hair was pure white with out a single strand of color. It didn't even look like hair, it was a strange intangible mass. Her eyes were the strangest that he had ever seen yet. They were, without a doubt, a curious violet and when they flashed in the light, they seemed red. She carried a staff that was crooked at the end and had a blue jewel at the base of the crook.  
  
She smiled at him. Of course, it wasn't a comforting smile, nor was it an evil smile. Beside her was Gil de Rais. Ortega stood and looked confusedly at the woman who still had that smile strangely plastered to her face "So...this is the Man-wolf?" De Rais did not look happy to have her around. It looked like as if he was in incessant pain and annoyance. "Yes..." He sighed "This is the man-wolf,"  
  
"Ah," The woman moved towards him, black silk still swishing across the floor "Tis a bit dark in here..." she trailed off and closed her eyes. All the candles and torches in the room burst into flame then settled as being lit. Ortega jumped a bit, feeling that she was one of the rumored witches, ones with great powers. "Now," she began, her pasty white skin looking like a sheet of thin, stark-white paper in the flames "You have not made the pact yet...Am I correc-" Gills sighed ostentatiously "No he hasn't...he doesn't even know who you are," the witch turned and looked very irritated at de Rais. She calmed herself and turned back to Ortega "I am Actrice. A witch if you can guess...and by no means a Fernandez," the last part she hissed sounding like water falling onto a huge fire.  
  
Ortega was curious, but did not ask. He looked into the woman's eyes. "I shall do what is necessary...tell me what I must do," The woman smiled again "Good. I see that he has listened to the dark lord-" She turned back and looked at de Rais, half annoyed, half amused "--for once," Gills sighed and ran a hand over his face "Enough talk, woman!" Actrice put on an innocent look that made her look like some brat and put on a syrupy voice. "Oh, Gills, darling, I know that already. Why don't I ask him?" Gills, even though his skin was so pale and lifeless, began to turn a sort of purple in the face. "No! I will ask him! That's what Lord Dracula wanted!" Actrice didn't falter once "But, darling. Shouldn't I be the one who will ask him? I mean really, you did that last time to your son--"  
  
Ortega couldn't stand their bickering, back and forth about the silliest thing. He rolled his eyes and he stood up out of the chair and yelled "Stop! Stop this madness! Both of you!" They immediately silenced and looked at him. Ortega now felt uncomfortable that they were looking at him in such a way of surprise. Gills broke the silence then "Continue, Ortega. You must have something to say," and then he glared back at the witch who was steaming mad. Ortega continued "There is a town that I know of where a friend might be hiding..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. The town of Limelin,"  
  
Actrice's eyes widened "I-I had no idea that humans still lived there. Are you sure...?" Gills shook his head and his eyes flashed with anger "Oh come now, woman!! If the man-wolf is sure, he's sure!" Actrice's eyes began to turn a deep crimson then they turned back to their original violet, focusing on Ortega. "Then this is what the dark lord has asked, you must get something from this friend of yours, something important,"  
  
Ortega nodded "He has a 'sister' that he holds dear to him," Gills looked confused "What do you mean by a 'sister'?" Ortega's memories slashed his mind again and he took a deep breath in before continuing "This girl he cares for because of his weakness for humans," he managed to keep control throughout the answer.  
  
Gills nodded "Dracula has sent me enough skeletal warriors and tiger- daemons to aid you in your quest. You must attack this village called Limelin, and bring back the girl. If you must, kill anyone that stands in your path, burn and pillage any structures that are in your way, but by any cost you must bring back the girl,"  
  
Gils exited, making a curt nod to Ortega of approval, but it seemed he couldn't stand to be in the presence of Actrice any longer. He hastened to leave, his quick steps reverberating across the marble flooring. Actrice stayed and gave her wicked smile; a smile that foreboded all evil creatures. "Meet me outside the villa...tonight, Man-Wolf. The army of the undead shall accompany you."  
  
All Ortega could remember was nodding solemnly and then, with a swish of black silk, she was gone, leaving the contemplating Man-Wolf all by himself. He would execute this task, even if it did mean his own life, although, he didn't wish it would come to that. He wanted to face Cornell, full form, true power. Then, only then, would his bloodlust be satisfied. Ortega smiled ever so faintly as the sun began to make demure and debauchery-incensed shadows about his gaunt, but strong features. It begins, Ortega thought, It begins right now. 


	7. Chapter Six: Incineration

Chapter Six: Incineration  
Black were the bowels of the night, like the putrid raven's wing; silky and smooth, but a most foul, and dark night. Ortega waited in silence, as the cloudy prodigy of a thunderstorm loomed nearby. The whispering vapors, that jelled around the trees, gave them imaginary sunken eyes that leered and rolled in their wooden heads. Their roots reaching deep into the earth and snaring what evils they could in their tendrils of maws. The Man-Wolf thought. What about those powers that Dracula was thinking of giving him. It would be the only thing to stop Cornell, to kill him.  
"Dracula" Ortega whispered, then realized what he had done. He did not mean it. Ortega held his breath. He did not wish to go back to that foul place, that arcane and foul place. Silence, nothing but sheer silence. Ortega let out the breath that he was holding and sighed.  
Ortega shuddered. Such a night as this would bring loathsome things to life. Obviously, that was what the witch intended. There was a sudden hiss of silk and there she stood, with a darkly cowled servant of hers. It bore a lantern on a pole, lighting the seemingly beauteous face of Actrice; one beautiful and deadly. She carried a book with her that glinted, silver edged, in the foul, smelling light. She smiled, her lips curving into a one- sided smile.  
"Well then...here are my powers, Man-Wolf. They shall accompany you to the very end..." Actrice was about to open the book of hers when suddenly a strong breeze passed through. The glaring embers of the lantern were burned to a indigo blue, the flame flickering to a minuscule spark. It started up again after Ortega heard the voice, the one of the Dark Lord   
Ortega stood his ground firmly. A sharp, wracking pain sliced through his body. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. It felt like he had swallowed a flaming, acidic lump of coal that burned and smarted his innards. It sent pins and needles to his head that pricked and chafed his nerves. The Man-Wolf sank to his knees, not able to bear the pain of the mind abomination, ranting of a pain filled demise. Another wave built on it and cut his lungs in twain, making his breath come in short, curt gasps. It forced him to curl over in a crumpled heap, holding his head and grinding his teeth together as the pain increased to a full crescendo. The pain became a numbing, unnerving anguish, that tore his nerves asunder as he screamed, having his heart race to a full momentum, accelerating to a heightening apocalypse, his blood rushing in monumental torrents. It suddenly felt like something was growing and writhing in his head, taking root, becoming a part of him as it slipped into his the vital organ of his brain. Ortega felt like his head would surely rupture into bloody pieces, but it soon subsided, like it had suddenly begun.  
Ortega was then bathed in a vibrant violet light, one that cloyed to his form. Ortega grinned sullenly but viciously. He now had more power than Cornell could ever attain. Cornell was weak. He would never be able to conquer his pity and love for the human race, or for any living thing for that matter. Revenge would soon be his. It was within his grasp. That damned bitch that Cornell adored would soon have her blood splayed on the ground. Ortega felt a sickening hope satiate him once again. This was the time he would be victorious.  
The wind dropped, which was left with an eerie silence . Ortega looked to the cloud afflicted sky then turned to see tens upon thousands of undead warriors. Their skeletal like bodies, grime and earth congested, were plastered together in a morbid massive tableau. The torches that they held lit up their sunken features amassing in different shapes and shades. Each one more morbid than the next, their mindless, violent orgies pierced with an utmost loyalty to their commander. Their thin and white bodies were sharp and grim with each passing wake of the flames that constantly flickered. Ortega grinned maliciously. Now it was time to regain his glory.  
  
* * * * * * * * Ortega opened his eyes after remembering his feelings. He looked straight ahead through the silhouettes that the trees made from the demurring moonlight. He could faintly make out the orange red glow of the lights ahead; their warm light only further disgusting his appreciation for all human kind. He made a sour face. How else were the Man-Wolves supposed to get along with them? After sticking their necks out for the weaklings many times, what else were they good for? Humans were weak, their intelligence only being taken up by the ultimate yearning for pleasures. Their weaknesses and their petty denials would lead them into an abomination, if it hadn't been for them, the Man-Wolves. Ortega looked back up at the moon's watery gaze. Its thin rays glazed over by the oncoming clouds began to darken the shadows of the seemingly dark forest that was outside Limelin. Ortega grinned venomously, it was soon to be time. He soon began to feel light headed, for no apparent reason, one that he couldn't discern. Even though it troubled him, something felt right about the light headedness, that it was time to begin. He turned once more as the moon was cast over by an endless sea of nightmares.  
"Is it time, Man-Wolf?" Came a wispy voice, tinged with a chilling exuberance. Ortega turned to see the familiar white plumed hat atop the trancelucent mass of white hair. Actrice had the look of a mischievous cat plastered across her face. Ortega regarded her as some sort of apperation; a ghostly figure that could only be seen at night, perhaps a wandering banshee. Ortega nodded solemnly "Yes, It is time. Cloak us in your foulest darkness, Witch,"  
Actrice smiled. This was going to be one of the best games that she had taken part of yet. She bowed her head with closed eyes and muttered a slew of words unknown to those unknowledgeable of the darkest forms of magiks. She then seemed to take both of her hands and enclose them around an invisible globe; one hand on the top, one on the bottom. A faint hissing sound, one only discernable by a Man-Wolf, seemed to smother the already shaded forest. A silvered grey fog whispered its ways through like a woven fabricated plague. It congested and choked the trees; a slithering, intangible mass snaking closer to Limelin.  
Actrice let out a cackle that sounded very much not like her own self. High pitched and throaty it was, sounding like it came from a being much older than she. Ortega stood, feeling the coldness of the fog wrap round him, finally seeing each of the disgustingly comfortable lights in the city go out. Ortega then saw the bony figures, engulfed in their loathsome torchlight, grinning coldly, now able to murderously kill in turn, anyone who did, or did not oppose them. No mercy would be shown, that much was obvious, even if they did have that much intelligence to kill off those who were not opposing them at all, let alone taking notice. Ortega grinned. Much death would come tonight. Much human blood would be spilled.  
Ortega turned back at the immeasurable mass of the almost black sea of fog. Ortega gave out a howl, one almost like when he would go off with Cornell to hunt, and vanished into the thick ground clouds of fog. The mass of bone and flame was soon to follow, their joints and limbs cracking every which way like gunshots; tossing and swinging their lamplight onto everything possible. Actrice grinned widely, like that of an old crone and culled two mounds of earth from the ground. She then took her long staff, oddly shaped, and pressed it deeply and almost violently into each. They then arose; two fire daemons, gargantuan in stature and burning with the same desire to kill. Their horns made of the sharpest onyx, hot volcanic ash on their tongues, and their eyes; two coals from Beelzebub's fires would frighten any civilian to their death. Actrice smiled and watched them rage on through as she disappeared into the deepest folds of the fogs ungainly cloak. She had done her part as far as she was concerned. * * * * * * * *  
Bright bursts of flame erupted on the thatch roof out of the morbidness of the fog. Screams came from the dying village, being plundered asunder. Ortega reveled in the smell of fresh blood as the village was alight. He gave out a small laugh as he used his now heightened senses to find this girl; the one which he wished to kill. It led him through many dirtied and citizen cloyed streets, dismembered limbs strewn everywhere, fleeting images of them branding in his sharp mind, ready to kill, ready to rip her heart right out of her burning and incinerating throat.  
Before he was ever aware of it, he stood, where his senses had warned him the most. She was here. He looked up to see his surroundings. Pale, but robust flames encircled the charred cadaver of a household. Ortega closed his eyes and soon felt the thing in his mind shift slightly. He could smell her, feel her. Ortega was so very close. He felt an insinuating rage fill his lungs, fill his mind, fill his heart. The ache of perturbation racked his seemingly self as he lunged forward and, searing and burning his flesh, tore the door off its already weakened hinges.  
The hellish infernal furnace of this house did not affect Ortega, as he saw a girl, crouched on the floor, soon looking at him, hearing the door being lacerated from the house. Those...eyes. Ortega felt his own widen, meeting those unnatural, light green orbs. Memories began to hit him like the crashing and tumultuous waves of the sea. He gasped, and soon was brought back to the tendrils of reality, for he breathed hot ash and smoke into his mouth. He coughed and quickly made a grab for her, but she managed to lunge away, still seeking a way out.  
"You'll never get out of here, bitch." Ortega managed to lift a burning timber out of his way and to the side of the house, igniting further more flames. The youth coughed. Ortega was so close that he could see the ash formed on her cracked and dry lips. She had changed, she had become somewhat beautiful, somewhat developed, as he looked her over. Her yellow dress was soiled from the smoke and flame. Tears burned their way down her face and cleared two pale paths on her face, dousing the ash from her cheeks. He felt something in him slightly move as he saw her, again another memory slicing through him, memory of when Cornell was brought apart from him by this atrocity and scrap of a girl. He growled, which soon turned into a roar or malice and anger, as she whimpered and cried out in fear. He grabbed her violently, feeling the house would give way soon, as she kicked, screamed, bit; to do anything to get out of his grasp.  
He managed to get out as the house gave a moan of pain, soon collapsing. Ortega let her go, and she stumbled, still shocked looking around a bit. Ortega, when she was facing him, gave her a blow across the face. She cried out and fell to the ground, still sobbing. The Man-wolf pulled her up with her hair as she let out a yelp of pain, tears still streaming down her pale face. "Will you just-" Ortega stopped and looked in shock at her throat. Around it hung a pendant, a silver crescent of a moon which curled around a deep, indigo jewel. Ortega had given that to Cornell, when they were in their youth, a mark of their friendship. Ortega felt a sharp burn of fury mangle its way through his chest as he let out an aggravated cry of desparation through his raw throat. How could Cornell do something of that nature to him? This pendant was only meant for him! The man-wolf's saffron eyes seered their way into the pathetic slip of a girl as he lifted her up savagely and at that very moment, he wanted to rip her very throat open, oh so very badly. Then something snapped in him.  
No. he couldn't do it now, he...he couldn't risk going against the word of lord Dracula. He threw her back to the ground, tears were burning their way out of his eyes, but he quickly dismissed them and looked down onto the silver haired youth. It nearly looked green in the moon light. She was very pretty...No! He must move on with his current tasks! He looked at one of the earth daemons that Actrice had culled up from the earth. He wasn't too sure if it would understand what he was going to say "Take her back to the Villa, make sure that she is brought to Sir. De Rais...intact, understood?"  
"Whatever our master desirers..." And they went for her. Ortega snapped the pendant from her neck and bludgeoned it into the ground as he gave her a steely gaze of pure black hatred. They carried her off, screaming into the thickest fog that he had remembered. He considered his job done as he walked out of the burning village. He would just let the undead warriors keep on reeking havoc on the village. Feeling a sadness strike him, the pain of Cornell's betraying had gone too far with him. He couldn't believe such things were capable of happening from him. The sadness turned into a morose briefly, before being slighted by an anger, so violent, he realized that his fists were bleeding after clenching them so hard. Soon he quickly reminded himself of his powers, and how he could easily defeat Cornell, although, he wasn't going to underestimate Cornell. He was a very able warrior, and a staunch one too. Ortega grinned to himself, soon being brought back by the smell of smoke, rather than his bleeding claw-marked hands. He would face him, but torment him with the abduction of his ward. Once more he grinned and vanished into the fog as well. 


	8. Part Two: Decent into Darkness:: Chapter...

(AN: Sorry dears that it took so EXTREMELY long, but I've been doing a hell of a lot of stuff, like a Manga. You can check it out at www.anthrofusion.com/~haruka. Again.sorry.and.umm.hopefully, I'll be getting more and more out more quickly since I now know what I'm doing.yeah ^^, and I want to thank Victor Cartigan for his support (and also inspiration from the beginning at the Castlevaniac site ^^) fweeeeeee ^^!)  
  
Part Two : Decent into Darkness  
  
Chapter Seven: Ada and the Wall  
  
"Well, Man-Wolf, I was expecting that you would get her here and all, but not at such an alarming rate. I congratulate you." Gills was still in his ever violet suit, his grey skin turning to dust in the sable spots of the room. Ortega nodded solemnly " It was no trouble, really." Gills seemed to shrug "Well, you have accomplished your first task...in fact I think it wise that you should try and convince the girl that she'll never be able to get out, we don't get many upstarts that way..." Ortega made a nod of a bow "Very well then," * * * * * A morbid, glazed shadow of dead light opened up onto the girl sobbing quietly on the dank floor of the closet, stronger shades of brown showing up where she had moved the dust. A darker shape moved over her. Ortega looked down at her with disgust. He wanted to kill her, but he knew that he very well couldn't do that. She looked up at him with those piercing green eyes. Ortega clenched back the sadness that flooded his heart that tore and grasped at it.  
  
He looked down at her and savagely pulled her up by the arm and ripped her into another room with enough candlelight, the same place when Quintin attacked him. As he reached it he threw her inside, not giving a damn where she fell, he slammed the door shut and made sure that she was not able to get out. Of course, her fear already incapacitated her, so there wasn't much that she could do.  
  
He looked at her when she pulled herself off the floor. Blood was oozing its way slowly down the side of her head and stained her silvery hair. Ortega inwardly grinned, she had been injured, good, the bitch deserves some pain. She put her hand and winced and looked at him, her eyes turning bloodshot with the unshed tears. Finally she spoke, for what seemed to be an eternity "W-why are you doing this?"  
  
Ortega growled, seized her by the neck of her dress and pressed her into the wall with one fist "Your kind...is very weak. You give us nothing but problems and rip long lived relations apart. You think you can change everything by begging for forgiveness, so we can accept you again, but still, humans are ignorant and they never listen to anything that is told to them!!" By the time he was finished She was looking in the other direction with tears still streaming down her face and Ortega was inches away from latching on to her neck and ripping the damned thing out.  
  
"...But...some of us...were thankful of your help...and saving us-" Her eyes were locked with his, seeming to plead with him to stop the torment. Ortega felt something change withing him. Gods, she was beautiful, even for a human, despite her condition. He had seen no other like her in his life. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get himself under a certain amount of control. He let her go, as she slowly sank down the wall to the ground. A candle wavered slightly. Ortega was staring into it so intently that he could almost see the heat waves being produced from its very small being ."I suppose we saved your kind. We saved you from certain death, but what about us?" He turned and bore his vibrant, golden eyes into her green ones. Her look was one of confusedness. "I-I...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I wish to repay your kind. At least...some of us do,"  
  
Ortega was aghast. Was this truly kindness? Kindness from a human? If it wasn't, what could it be then? Pity. That what it was. She pitied a wretch. Anger began to well up in Ortega again. How could she be so ignorant? Well, it was somewhat understandable; she was a human after all. "I-don't-need- your-pity," With each step, he got closer to her, but she did not move. "I'm not pitying you. I want to help you,".  
  
Those words! Those words! Why must she use them!? He didn't want to believe it as her soothing words meant to calm him, angered him even further, causing his brow to furrow. He almost felt something erupt in his head He brought a hand to it, feeling the encasing of skin and bone pulsate with blood "Lies!" He managed to finally explode "Is that the only thing a human can grant? Well, then out with you and your damnable lies!" He was about to strike her, but she did not flinch. She just stood, very calmly, as one tear managed to escape her pale, alabaster lids. "How am I lying?"  
  
"Because.....because you're..." Ortega stopped. He could find no fault with her. This about the third time that she had said so. It almost seemed like she had no reason to lie, perhaps she just wanted to escape? He almost felt his own tears come and he closed his eyes slowly as he turned. He couldn't let her see him cry.  
  
"Because I'm human?"  
  
He suddenly felt something warm and soft on his shoulder. His heart fluttered for a moment. He had never felt something like that in his life. Something so very loving, so soft. It managed to ease his lupine heart-only for a moment. It was her hand. Ortega paused ever so slightly. Who did she think she was?! Ortega flinched and whirled round catching her off guard, which again sparked his anger. "Don't you-ever-touch me, human!!" the girl's jaw locked as she stumbled back into the wall. Ortega suddenly smiled a bit as he looked away, feeling a bit of pain accompanied with what he was about to say "If you're looking for a means of escape...your brother...he won't save you..."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? How do you know my brother?!" she exclaimed. Ortega snatched a glimpse of her. She looked extremely vulnerable. Perfect.  
"I knew your brother very well, in childhood. I knew him so well, that we were brothers, so to speak. We talked together, fought together, hunted together...nothing could separate us-" Ortega then locked eyes with her "Until one day, when we were hunting, he betrayed me...he betrayed me by taking care of you!"  
  
Her eyes were widened with shock. She then looked away first, almost reasoning with herself "But...but...why would he leave?"  
  
Ortega grinned, a tear leaving its trancelucent mark on his cheek, soon closing his eyes "He left you because he wanted to do something else with his life. He was tired of taking care of you, so he..." Ortega was soon blinded with a memory, choked with tears. He held off a sob while quickly turning his head the other way "...so he could better himself."  
  
"No! Cornell would never do that!!" The girl's eyes had filled with fury. His sadness turned to malicious glee at her reactions. Good, Ortega thought, Almost at breaking point. "How do you know?" Ortega said quickly turning on a heel and roughly pulling her close to him until their faces were an inch apart. He bored his ungainly, bright loam eyes into hers. "You remember that pendant don't you?" He whispered harshly. He took her silence, which was heavy, upset breathing " I gave that to Cornell when we were but pups, so he could remember our brotherhood together,"  
The girl gasped. He had done it. Smirking, he let her fall to the floor.  
  
"Cornell doesn't care for you, he only made an illusion for you. I know your pain, but, since you are a human I cannot, rather I do not wish to, offer you comfort. You will die soon, and I care not for you, neither does Cornell," The girl wept bitterly as she crumpled brokenly as she said over and over again "...it's not true...it's not true". Ortega did feel some pity, but he managed to suppress it. He also wanted to know why Cornell would betray so many people just to find himself. Cornell had hurt him beyond recognition, and he had hurt this girl too. He sighed heavily as went to pick her up and take her back, feeling some of his own tears tinge his vision. He quickly blinked them away as his heart wrenched, setting her on the floor, and then finally locking the door. He gave out a throaty sigh as he lay against the door, still listening to her sob.  
  
Ortega picked up a familiar scent from quite a ways out. It twinged his nose sharply as he moved closer to it. Soon he found himself outside as he felt the ominous wind tug at his form. Still questioning further and further, he pushed himself into it and pressed forward, every fibre of his being burning...something he knew not what. He now put everything to this scent, and finally recognized it. Cornell was here. 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Unrelenquished Wall

AN: Alright folks, I know I haven't updated in such a FUCKING long time, but now...well...I'm a bit better about this. I hope to at least have chapter nine finished as well by tomorrow (or maybe even tonight...) Anyway, I am SOOO close to beating Silent Hill 3 (and I'm supposed to be working on a paper right now that my mum wants to check.) Anyway, I hope you people like this. Finally, Cornell gets some dialogue. I think it's about time for a little fight between the two, don't you?

This chapter is dedicated to Victor J. Cardigan, for all the help and urging he's given me to continue this story .

Chapter Eight: The Unrelenquished Wall

Ortega tore from the room he was in. The girl's cries falling dull and silently on his ears as an old and vexating acquaintance filling his being. _Cornell, where the hell are you?_ He began to pick up an alarming pace the shadows all bleeding into one, the rancor of the bloody mass in bowels of his head was screaming. He wanted to kill Cornell now. Just to get the damn thing over with. Ortega hesitated, and even stopped where he was. No, he had to wait until he was in the height of his condition. He knew that he had to test his power, but on what? That could wait until later; he needed to see Cornell.

"Where are you going, man-wolf?" A female voice assailed his ears, which was pleasantly evil. He turned to see Actrise, and suddenly noticed he had been breathing irregularly as his visage met the ground. Her thin, pale face was that of confusion. "Cornell is here..." Ortega let his breath come off as a sigh and he looked back up into her dark eyes. The witch actually grinned genuinely for once. "Oh really? I shall be of some assistance, Ortega." She made for the entrance of the DeRais household, until she was stopped by his voice "No, Actrise. I must do this on my own." The witch turned, internally scowling at the sudden loss of a privilege to play a very good game. She just managed a nod of a bow. "Very well, man-wolf. I suppose your kind will do the best at any rate, since you understand one another so well." Ortega noticed a bit of envy in each word, but he merely preformed the same gesture "Thank you, dear witch." and headed out for the lobby of the household.

The man wolf's eyes contracted at the oncoming light. He had only been out here about a few days propr to this meeting. He noticed that now a sickly grey fog had been incarcerated inside the courtyard. The satiated pounding filled his head further, a dull numbing feeling that felt like after the pain had come. He gritted his teeth at the frustration filling his body. Not noticing even the very silence that was injected in the silencing corpse of space. He felt him close on the other side of the gate _So...you've made this far, Cornell, have you?_

He pulled along. His body now aching and feeling each capillary pulsating full with the fury of a man wolf; his lupine heard agitated full; frustrated in his being, gasping with every near step at which the foul earth could not comprehend. He had reached the gate, at which was closed. A fiery perturbation embraced his arms as he threw up the gate and dust was heaved from its rusty battlements. Rage now piqued, he suppressed a roar that only came out in a lamentable growl.

On the opposing side of the steely maws of the gates was a young man with silver hair, with a slightly muscular form. He appeared weary and his pale, but piercing blue eyes were alert. Ragged breathes shook his pale form, looking out into the darkness. The drawbridge behind him closed and he turned letting out an alarmed cry, futilely shaking the gate that had closed behind him. Ortega smiled to see his former friend in a fix. _How charming. _

Ortega advanced still smiling at his wretched kindred "Hello, Cornell..." Cornell whirled around, seemingly startled at the familiar voice "Ortega...?" he breathed "Ortega! How have you been? Why are you over there? Can you lift this gate?" Ortega scoffed "Such ignorant questions will get a man killed. After all these years and you still don't remember, do you?" Cornell hesitated, clearly perplexed at his comrade's sayings "Ortega, I–"

"You what, Cornell? I don't believe you remember a thing. No matter, really. I hope at least you remember your sister..." Ortega smiled briefly, remembering when the blood was oozing from her head. "Ada..." Cornell started, and the other man-wolf knew that he wanted to go through and kill him "What have you done to her?!" Ortega laughed _Finally losing your temper, Cornell?_ "Such change of emotion, you backstabbing nuisance? You suddenly wanted me to help and now you want to kill me. How very honorable of you, Cornell."

The other man-wolf was seething as he paced across the length of the makeshift hallway. "Tell me now, Ortega. What the hell have you done with her?!" Ortega feigned mock offense, even though he was disappointed how Cornell had managed to evade his reviling barbs. "With an attitude like that, you won't get anywhere, Cornell. But I suppose you were always like that; jumping into things head-long without even thinking about them, or the safety of your clan–our clan." He made sure to sharpen every word to a singular point, now satisfied at the look that Cornell was giving him "Well, to answer your question...not too much, Cornell. Just about at breaking point. Though I must say, she has really blossomed into a beautiful young woman." Cornell bristled with rage "I swear, by the Elders...if you've done anything to her–"

"You'll what? Bludgeon me to death? Oh how hedonistic of you, Cornell. But I'm glad you've finally come back to your lupine senses. I know, I wouldn't do anything to her. I can't believe you'd even think that I would. Although...I can't say the same for the other _lustful_ creatures that reside within, and are supposed to protect her. " Ortega relished at Cornell incinerating at his quick remarks . _Good, man-wolf, now for a bit of a guilt trip..._ Ortega let out a sigh and looked at him, leaning on the mesh of the portcullis "If only you had come sooner, you could have saved her from this fate." Cornell seemed to hesitate and Ortega was now laughing terribly within himself, but externally, he did not falter one moment.

Cornell finally could not take any more of this "Damn you to hell, Ortega! Damn you and your lies!" Ortega shrugged it off "Why would I have reason to lie? And, speaking about hell–"The man-wolf smiled smugly "I have a new power given to me by the Dark Prince."

"Dracula?!"

Ortega laughed "Who else?"

It was now Cornell's turn to scoff "And you'll think that by selling your soul to the Dark Lord, he will aid you fully? That he'll give you full support in every decision that you enact? Ortega, he'll kill you before you can have complete control over this 'power' you speak of." Ortega sneered as he walked closer to him "Well, at least he doesn't have an insane love for humans as you do, Cornell. He and I have a similar predicament with humans, which you have failed to understand." Cornell shook his head, his white hair hanging over his eyes "If you hadn't joined The Resistance before The Separation then you would have seen how good humans are."

Ortega laughed. Was Cornell that insane? "Cornell. I certainly hope that you do jest, and that you aren't telling me the truth. Humans are the most fallible creations in existence. They were meant to prey on." Cornell inched closer to the metal framework of the gate, the light shining into his eyes, which looked now on Ortega as they would some traitorous villain "Aren't all forms of life in some way fallible? We are the most to blame on that note, Ortega. The Elders understood what was best for the clan."

"And when you stayed with the Alliance, you were just an obedient dog, doing exactly what you were told. The Elders had become old and senile and had no sense of what they were doing whatsoever." Ortega stood firmly his loam eyes boring holes into the ice blue ones . Cornell quirked an eyebrow before finally closing his eyes "Even Ghe'henna?" Ortega nodded, still using that assertive firmness "Even Ghe'henna. She was the one for the most blame."

Cornell suddenly screamed out in rage "Why, Ortega?! Why did you join the Prince of Darkness?! Why are you against the Elders, when they had so much to benefit from, and all they wanted was peace?!" Ortega leered at him, not really noticing the violet aura gauzing about his form "You will see soon enough, Cornell. Soon enough".

As he walked away, he heard Cornell screaming out his name _So it has begun_. Ortega paused as a sudden pain filled his skull. He clenched his jaw against the pain. Black spots turning his vision to a small circle. He gasped as a high pitched hum filled his ears. His heart palpitating at unknown speeds. Something exploded in his head. Ortega paused for a moment and gasped again, clutching his head. _What the hell is going on?_ He fell to his knees, curling into himself as much as possible. The pain subsided as he finally noticed the gate behind him rise up and a familiar howl broke the turbulence in his head.

Cornell.

Ortega ripped up and made a quick about face before seeing his hated kindred rush for him. Ortega lunged forwards and felt the violet aura encompass him again. He felt different, as if something that was incarcerated within his very mind, almost stronger. Cornell was flung back, sliding across the floor. He finally came to a stop and rolled up again and threw himself, snarling, at Ortega. Ortega dodged his assailant, finding pausing and lashing out at Ortega's back.

The man-wolf seethed with rage at the initial contact, feeling a warmth flowing down his back, letting those memories perpetuate through him. He let out a deafening roar as he violently lashed out for Cornell. The man-wolf with white hair cried out as he was thrown up against the wall; his chest throwing forward as he was thrown to the ground. He stood up once again, but the gate had already closed and Ortega was on the other side, gone. Ortega could hear Cornell screaming at him.

Ortega bit back a mix of sorrow and rage, as he ran for the DeRais manor. He had done it. Now Cornell would follow them through hellfire and brimstone. He knew well how strong Cornell actually was, and he knew that Cornell wasn't in the greatest shape. It seemed like he had fought something before they had their little meeting of sorts. Ortega tore around the fountain, past the freshly cut gravestones; ripped the mask of the fog away, lunged into the lobby and was promptly plunged into darkness once again. A surprised Oldrey DeRais blinked at the man-wolf, ragged of breath Cornell." DeRais face filled with understanding "Then we must move swiftly."


End file.
